


desperate

by Dutch_chick674



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared doing what they do best or as I like to call it, it seems I can only write pwp time stamps</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate

“Come on, Jensen, hurry up,” Jared says impatiently.

 

Jensen snickers, slowly taking off his shirt, eyes never leaving his boyfriend. Jared huffs, arms straining the handcuffs again.

 

“Getting impatient, baby?” Jensen teases, crawling on the bed.

 

Jared groans softly when Jensen’s fingers caress his thigh. Jensen smirks, he loved his boyfriend like this. Desperate, wanting. Jensen hasn’t seen his boyfriend like this in a long time. Their love life had been pretty tame lately. And Jensen missed the fire that had been there in the beginning. So when Jared came to him, telling Jensen how much he missed the spicy things they did, Jensen couldn’t get his boyfriend undressed fast enough.

 

“Please, Jensen,” Jared begs.

 

Jensen bends, tracing the trail his fingers leave with his lips slowly working his way towards Jared’s ass. Jensen loved the way Jared always squirmed under his touch. A smile slowly forms on his lips when his fingers find Jared’s ass. He slowly dips his finger inside, making Jared moan in anticipation.

 

“Hmm baby, love how tight you still are. Bet you’re pretty desperate right now?”

 

Jared moans, pushing down on Jensen’s finger, getting it deeper inside.

 

“Bet you’ll love anything I give you right now. Even if I take you dry, won’t you, baby?”

 

Jared makes a desperate sound and Jensen sees his dick twitch. Jensen slowly moves his finger in and out of Jared’s ass loving the way his boyfriend feels. Jared strains against the handcuffs again. Jensen laughs softly against Jared’s hole, feeling it flex around his fingers.

 

“Don’t worry, Jay, gonna get you there. Gonna get you nice and wet for my dick, baby.”Jensen promises.

 

Jensen slowly licks around his finger, tasting Jared, making the other man moan. Jensen sucks softly on Jensen’s puckered hole, sticking his tongue inside. He curls his tongue inside Jared, causing the other man to make a high pitched sound.

 

“Jensennn...” Jared moans.

 

Jensen slowly works in a second finger, tongue playing with the rim of Jared’s hole, slipping between his fingers on every second stroke.

 

Jared makes a distressed sound when Jensen pulls away to get the lube. Jensen strokes Jared’s thigh gently.

 

“God! Love how desperate you are. Love how much you want me,” Jensen says, pouring lube on his fingers.

 

“Yeah,” Jared whispers, pushing back when two fingers enter him, “More, Jensen, please.”

 

Jensen complies, working a third finger inside.

 

“Can’t wait to be inside of you, baby.”

 

Jared moans and Jensen leans forward again, dipping his tongue inside Jared again. Fingers slipping out of Jared ass, hands finding Jared’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart so that he can dive in deeper. Loving the sounds Jared makes when he does this.

 

“Jensen,” Jared keens, “God, Jensen!” Jensen hears the handcuff rattle.

 

Jensen gives one last hard suck on Jared's hole before sitting back, looking at the beautiful desperate mess that is his boyfriend.

 

“Need you inside, Jensen. Please fuck me,” Jared begs.

 

“Love the way you taste, Jay. Love the way you moan for me,” Jensen sighs, leaning over his boyfriend, “Desperate just for me.”

 

He lines up his cock, the head stroking Jared's hole. His lips find Jared’s in a sloppy desperate kiss and Jared thrusts his hips up, causing Jensen to slip inside. They both moan at the sensation.

 

“God, Jay, how can you still be so tight?”Jensen breathes before bottoming out, “Gonna fuck you so hard, make you see stars, babe.”

 

Jared moans, wiggling his hips, trying to get Jensen to move.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna give it to you.”

 

Jensen starts fucking him in slow, sure thrusts, leaning over Jared, panting. Jared's eyes roll back in his head as Jensen scrapes his prostate again and again. Jensen knows he isn't going to last long, can't. He's been on the edge ever since they brought out the handcuffs. Jared's driving him crazy

 

"Like that?" Jensen says, fucking him harder, "God, you’re so tight, so hot. You’re just taking me like that and you love it, don’t you?"

 

Jared moves in time with Jensen's thrust, hands gripping the headboard.

 

"God, baby, you’re so perfect, almost like you're made for my cock,” Jensen moans, hands on Jared hips, pulling Jared down on his cock.

 

“Please, Jensen, touch me. So close...please,” Jared begs.

 

Jensen sits back, fucking Jared in hard, fast thrusts. Hand finding Jared’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrust, Jared loses it after two strokes, moaning as he comes in long, slow squirts over his own chest.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen shouts, speeding up his thrust.

 

Every thrust is against Jared’s prostate and Jared is a desperate, whining mess when Jensen finally comes, filling Jared. Jensen shakes as his orgasm is milked out by Jared’s hole contracting around his cock.

 

They lay together, panting, Jensen collapsed on top of Jared. By the time Jensen has regained enough control of his body to un-cuff Jared, the other man is already half asleep. Jensen smiles softly, pulling out of his boyfriend before laying down beside him. Jared stirs, laying his head on Jensen’s chest.

 

“You’re awesome,” Jared breathes, before snoring loudly.


End file.
